Why I Love You
by Witch of the Blue Moon
Summary: This is a song fic with one-sided Akihiko/Takahiro. The song is I Love You by Avril Lavinge. Bad summery, sorry.


**Okay, here the deal. First I wish to apologies to everyone waiting to the next chapter to Five Years of Pain and Hate. I had a lot of things going on in the last few months. My older brother just got married last month and my working is getting into it's busy season (I work at a hotel summer is very busy). And for maybe the worst excuse, I have a bit of writers block. But don't worry I am slowly getting the next chapter finished so please bare with me.**

 **As a bonus here is a song fic that I wrote a while back but never posted. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Note: due to a slight mistake I had to make a slight (not really) change to the atoryu I hope you still like it though.**

It started out a crush. A small innocent crush. He would smile, and Akihiko's pulse would quicken. His heart would beat so hard, he was afraid others could hear it.

His crush could just walk in a room and the place would brighten up instantly. He could make anyone smile with his good vibes. And the way he would just shine, shine like a brilliant star. But these weren't the reasons he had come from a innocent crush, to falling full blown in love with his best friend, Takahiro Takahash.

"I love you." Akihiko said, his voice barely above a whisper. His love was walking on the side walk beside him.

"What?" Takahiro asked stopping in his tracks. "Did you say something?"

"No." Akihiko said smiling at his friend. _"I love you."_

Takahiro smiled back at him and continued walking. "Okay."

" _If only he knew."_ Akihiko thought to himself.

What did Takahiro feel for him? Did he feel the longing in Akihiko's heart? The loneliness when the other was not around? The pain of watching the one he loved talking to the girls that swarmed around him?

" _No, he will only see me as a friend."_ Akihiko thought sadly. _"Nothing else."_

If only the dark haired man knew how much Akihiko needed him. Did Takahiro need him?

Akihiko thought Takahiro was the beautiful person on the planet. There was no doubt about it, but his looks were not what made Akihiko love him. If only he was able to say the words he wanted to say. If only he could tell him.

He loved him for who he was not for his looks, or brains, or even money. It was that no matter what he was feeling, no matter how messed up Akihiko's family was. Takahiro was there with a smile. It made all his troubles vanish.

"I love you." Akihiko said to his best friend, who was currently chugging down a thing of beer.

Takahiro looked up at his silver haired friend, his face was flushed, a clear sign he was drunk. The dark haired man burst out in tears.

"I love you too man! Your my best friend!"

Akihiko sweat dropped at that comment, the other man clearly not getting what he was trying to say. They were in at Takahiro's apartment, his little brother, what ever his name was, was at a friends house. So the two men had the place to themselves. It was just a few months ago that his parents were killed.

Akihiko took a drink from his beer and looked at the drunken man across from him. Part of him wanted to reach out to touch him, but a better part of him knew it would not be right. Not while Takahiro was in this kind of state.

Akihiko was brought out of his thoughts by a loud thump. He looked over an saw his friend had fallen over passed out. Akihiko signed and picked up the flushed face man. He carried him to his bed and laid him down. As he pulled up the blankets, Takahiro let out a soft sigh.

Akihiko watched him for a moment then left the apartment locking the door on his way out.

Akihiko had always thought Takahiro was the most beautiful person in the world. Even as young men both living their lives, he always made sure to be there for Takahiro when he needed him. Even if it meant tutoring his little brother, though it was kinda a pain, but it was for Takahiro. Even though he knew that they would only remain as friends, nothing more.

He loved him with all his heart, will all his being. Even if he had a girlfriend, even then he still loved him. For him.

 **Okay so there you go! I hope you guys liked it, now remember I wrote this like a year ago so...yeah it's not all that good. I felt bad that I had not posted anything for a while. And wanted to let you guys know that I have not forgotten about the story. Until next time! Later!**

 **P.S.**

 **I'm thinking of something new for my pen name so don't freak when you see a different name. My current one is so boring and I think there are like six others with this kind of name so I wiis to change it.**


End file.
